Into the Dark
by vampiremoon22
Summary: Edward is a demon in Hell. Bella sells her soul to the devil.  Rated M just in case. And for language in future chapters and I'm paranoid. Complete!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone, this is my first story here. Let me know what you think of the first chapter, ok? The more reviews I get, the faster I can update... Yeah, I know that's a bribe. (smiles) Anyhow, I don't think I'll be too good at updating. I have half-written stories still stuffed in my notebook from a year ago ... heh... But, I'll try. Please don't lose faith in me if I don't update quickly. Luv, ****vampiremoon22.**

**Anyhow, I don't own Twilight :( . Stephanie meyer does.**

EPOV:

I was bored. We hadn't gotten any torture victims for awhile. Our master keeps saying there will be plenty of humans to torture soon, but the last arrived about 1 Earth month ago. He hadn't lasted long.

I was in charge of this section of Hell. It was where mortals who had sold their souls came to receive orders. They still lived on Earth, but I controlled them. They were mine to call, to summon whenever there was an evil deed to be done, or if I simply wished to amuse myself.

I was not "the Devil". No, that title and many others had been bestowed upon my master. I was what some may call a "demon." In fact, many knew me as a "vampire". I could walk the Earth if I wanted, and did so frequently at night, and occasionally during the day. I know the myths say vampires will burn in the sunlight, but it's not true. Many human myths are not true.

I was also in charge of watching my two brothers. For all intents and purposes, we'll call them Emmett and Jasper. They had human playthings for now. For a while more, they would be content.

The Master appeared to me. He told me of a new person about to sell their soul to us. Curious, I drifted through the barrier, and up to Earth. Sometimes, I had to help things along.

It was a young human girl. She was sitting on a chair inside a human medical facility. She was sobbing. I wandered around a bit, searching. Finally, I found what I'd been searching for. On the receptionist's computer, in bold black lettering: Chief of police: Charlie Swan, 39. Male. I skimmed through the rest of the information. He'd been shot in the chest by a bank robber while trying to protect others inside. That was all I needed to know. I walked back to the waiting area and sat next to the girl.

It took a moment, but then she noticed me. "Can-can I help you with something?" she asked through her tears.

"Yes, actually." I told her. When she looked at me expectantly, I went on. "Do you know chief Swan?"

She nodded slowly. "Yes. He's my-my..."

I put a hand on her shoulder. "Is he your father?" I asked politely. She nodded. "You must love him a lot." Again, she nodded.

"He's all I have." She explained. "My mother ran off with a guy a few years ago. I don't know where she is now."

I fought down an urge to bite this girl. Her scent was intoxicating. I wasn't entirely positive she was full blooded human. I shook my head clear and continued. "What would you say to your father right now?"

The girl took in a deep breath. "I'd tell him not to die. I-I'd say, 'I need you to come home.' You can fight this dad, I know you can!"

As she screamed the lat few words, I took her head and laid it in on my lap. "Ssh." I whispered. "Tell me what you would do for your father if you could.

"I'd take the bullet out of his chest and heal him." She was calming a little. "I'd do anything I could.

These were the words I was waiting for. "Would you give your life for his?" I asked softly.

"Yes, of course! I'd- I'd sell my own body parts if I had to!"

"Go on." I urged.

"I'd sell anything!"

"To anyone?" My fangs were showing now, but she didn't notice.

"Yes! I'd-I'd sell my soul!"

"Sell your soul?" I asked in mock surprise. "To who?

"To-..." She hesitated. "To the devil himself!"

I smiled at her. "Miss Swan, it's time I introduced myself." I took her hand. "I am Edward, vampire and resident demon of Hell. And for the next year, your soul belongs to me."

**So... Should I continue? If I do, it'll probably be awhile before I update. Let me know what you'd like to happen, ok. It's going to be Edward/ Bella, but you guys can send me ideas to keep me going. Also, I eventually want to change Edward into a human and maybe a sort-of good guy. Please let me know what you think. Thanks, ****vampiremoon22!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 is here! Yay! I updated sooner than expected. Anyhow, I think I forgot this in chapter 1. Oops. Disclaimer: All Twilight stuff is property of Stephanie Meyer and other respectful people and corperations, etc. This applies for my entire story because I may forget again and because it's a little redundant having to type that out every chapter. Anyhow, enjoy! : )**

She stared up at me through tear-stained eyes. "What are you talking about?" She asked incredulously.

I smiled. "Thanks to you selling your soul, your father's life is spared." I made a fist with my right hand and blew into it. A ball of light appeared when I opened my hand. The light left my hand in a flash and sped through the doors of the emergency room. "Watch." I instructed her.

A moment later, a doctor burst through the doors. "Miss Swan!" he called. "Miss Swan, it's a miracle! Your dad... He's breathing!"

"What?" She exclaimed.

"He wasn't breathing or responding to anything we did. Dr. Gerandy was ready to-to pronounce him dead. And all of a sudden, he started breathing! He sat up and asked us what we thought we were doing to him! Then he said he felt fine and didn't need to be in any damn hospital!

Fresh tears began to fall from the girl's eyes. "You mean he's okay? Can I- can I see him?"

"Miss Swan," The doctor continued. "You're not going to believe it!" He paused for a moment to catch his breath.

"What?" She pressed, shaking the doctor.

"Well, we... we looked him over."

"Yes?"

"His wounds... They're completely healed!"

She fell backward into a chair and covered her mouth with her hand.

"We have to clean him up still Miss Swan," The doctor continued, "But someone will be back in a few minutes to talk."

She nodded as she watched the doctor go. Then she stared at me blankly. "You?"

"Me." I confirmed.

Another doctor walked over to us then. "Bella?" He asked.

"Yes. Is my dad ok? Can I see him?"

"I have great news Bella! He's going to make a complete recovery! We're keeping him here overnight for observation, but you can see him any time you'd like. He's in room 117."

"Thank you." She whispered as he left.

I had to admit to myself that this girl intrigued me. Her scent told me that she was stronger than she looked. And I could detect something in her that wasn't entirely human. What was she? I pondered this question for a moment as she sat there, stunned. Giving up for the time being, I turned back to her.

"Now." I said. "Having held up my part of the bargain, I expect you to hold up yours." I smiled, revealing my sharp teeth.

"What exactly will I have to do?" She asked me, worried.

I moved closer to her and whispered into her ear. "Anything I want."

* * *

><p>1 WEEK LATER<p>

BPOV:

After that guy left me in the hospital waiting room, and after I'd been in to see Charlie, I'd gone home. They'd released Charlie from the hospital the next day. After that, it's been pretty quiet around here. I doubted I'd ever see that... What was his name? Edward. I doubted I'd ever see him again.

I'd had this week and the next off school to deal with the "traumatic events" of my dad being shot, but I insisted on returning Monday. Charlie hadn't been seriously harmed. And besides, I hated doing extra work just to catch up. For now, I was busying myself with making sure the house was neat and clean.

Charlie had returned to work two days ago, despite protests from his doctors. Like me, he wasn't someone who could wait things out. He had to keep busy or he'd go insane. I'd invited his friend Billy over from La Push. There was some sports game on tonight that they could watch. Hopefully, it would get him to relax for awhile.

I thought that maybe while their game was on, I'd go uptown and catch a movie or something. There wouldn't be much for me to do around here. I finished loading the dishwasher and turned to head upstairs and there HE was. Just *poof* out of nowhere. I screamed, but he rushed to quiet me by placing his hand over my mouth.

"Sssh." He murmered soothingly. You know me. I won't hurt you... Much." He nuzzled my neck and breathed in deeply. "I've come to collect my first payment."

I saw a blinding flash of light and then I wasn't in my kitchen anymore. "What?" I asked the darkness. Suddenly, flames shot up in front of me and I screamed. The flames formed a circle and surrounded a throne-like structure. In the throne sat Edward.

"Welcome," He said. "To my home."

**Okay, let me know what you think of chapter 2. Also, with this being my first story, I'm not exactly sure of what I should have Edward do. If some of you could add in your reviews what you'd like to see- er, read- that would be helpful. And thanks to reviewers for chapter 1!**

**-****vampiremoon22**


	3. Chapter 3

**PLEASE READ: A/N: Okay guys, I don't have a lot of ideas for this story so I really want to know what you guys would like to see Edward make Bella do. So yeah, if you guys let me know, I can write it in. If not, I guess I can't and the story might not go any farther. Just nothing too too mean, okay. Anyhow, I'd like to thank those of you who've reviewed so far. Your comments keep me going. : )**

BPOV:

Edward had finally let me go and returned me home. I wasn't happy about what he'd instructed me to do, but I shuddered to think what would happen if I defied him. I sighed and ran upstairs to "get ready" for what I was about to do.

Whenever Billy came here to visit Charlie, his son Jacob would drive. This was because Billy was confined to a wheelchair and couldn't drive himself. But Jacob was happy to do it for him. They would all be here soon. As if I'd spoken of the devil (again), I heard Charlie's police crusier pull into our driveway.

A few moments later, I watched from an upstairs window as Jacob pulled his car in behind him. I closed my eyes and tried to focus on the task at hand.

I didn't have a lot of makeup, but I took my small supply into the bathroom and began applying more than was necessary. I was going to be so embarassed when tonight was over, I doubted if I was ever going to be able to look at the people downstairs again. I sighed and put my makeup away. I would likely hear about this one for the rest of my days. I left the safety of my room and slowly walked down the stairs.

Everyone had gathered in the living room to watch the game. Charlie was sitting in the armchair. Billy sat to his right. That left Jacob. He was seated on our small couch. I slapped my forehead. I hesitated...

"Tonight Bella!" An irritated voice whispered from behind me. I didn't have to look. I knew who the voice belonged to. I walked into the living room, knowing I was going to regret this, and sat down next to Jake.

He eyed me suspiciously. "I didn't know you liked football Bell." He said. "I um..." I fidgeted. "I..." Suddenly I just grabbed him and kissed him. He was stunned, but made no move to stop me. And I could've sworn he was kissing back. When I finished, I lay down on the couch and pulled Jake over me, and kissed him again. Around this time, Charlie looked over at us.

"Hey. Hey! What's going on over there?"

Edward had ordered me- well, it was his brother's idea I guess- to make out with Jacob in front of Charlie and Billy. I wasn't allowed to tell anyone why and I couldn't stop until Jacob left the house.

Charlie was standing next to us now, trying to pull Jake off me. In this event, I was to hold on to him for as long as I could. But they were a lot stronger than I was and Charlie had us separated and standing soon.

"I don't know... She just started kissing me..." Jake was telling Charlie.

Then I heard, "Isabella, go to your room!" I'd be grounded now. For a few weeks probably. I buried my head in my hands for a moment before grabbing for Jake once more. This time he backed away. "Jake, maybe you should step outside." Turning back to me, he yelled, "Isabella Marie Swan, I told you to get upstairs now!"

Since Jake had technically left the house, I could leave him alone now. I turned and ran upstairs as fast as my legs would carry me.

EPOV:

I stood in the Swan's kitchen to get a good view of what was happening. When the boy had started kissing Bella back, I'd surprised myself as a low growl escaped my throat. She did not belong to this boy. I must remember to caution Emett: no more of this while the girl is in my custody. We are overseers of evil, not embarassment.

I'd also felt a pang of what I believe was guilt. As this had never happened before, I could not be sure. The urge to comfort her also arose within me. I left the kitchen and calmly walked up the stairs. Bella had left her door slightly ajar. She was laying facedown on her bed crying. I walked in and sat beside her.

She looked up at me with tear stained eyes. "What do you want?"

I hesitated. What did I want? I was not going to comfort her or tell her she would eventually live down her embarassment. I wasn't certain as to why I hadn't simply left her. I could leave my victims to deal on their own. Whether they were in pain or not. I wasn't supposed to care.

I looked into her eyes for a moment and breathed in her scent. I moved my head downward, closer to her neck. Without thinking, I bit into her tender flesh. She gasped loudly, frightened. When I felt the sweet, warm blood touch my tongue, I pulled back quickly.

"Edward? What-" I barely heard her. I jumped to my feet and raced to her window. She immediately followed me. "Edward, what's going on?" She asked me. I knew she was confused, but I wasn't sure about things either. I needed to clear my head. A good nighttime flight was just what I needed. I changed into my bat form and fluttered out of her window and into the night.

**And that was chapter 3! And I'm kinda out of torture ideas. (And this one -I don't think- was too good) So you guys would help me a lot by letting me know what you want. Just remember: nothing too mean. Ok, R n R please! I'll be waiting. : )**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey everybody! I've finished chapter 4! I thought that I'd answer a question a reviewer asked. Melissamary asked how old Bella was. I'm going to say she's 17. Yeah, that means Charlie would've been 22 when she was born. You're right though, that is pretty young. I might change that eventually. Anyhow, thanks to everyone who has reviewed. I'm still asking for your ideas btw. Anyhow though, have fun reading chapter 4! : )**

EPOV:

I flapped my wings for what seemed like hours. Thinking. Concentrating. Brooding. Trying to decipher the meaning of what I'd done. Crazy. It was fucking crazy! I landed on a tree branch to rest. I'd bitten many humans before, even completely drained them of life-giving blood. Not one of them had... spoken to me the way she had. It was almost as if... No. I would not allow myself to believe that this girl, this _human _girl could mean something more...

AHHHH! I took off again from the tree branch. I was frustrated. I'd allowed myself to think the impossible thought. It was crazy. It was insane! This was a human we were talking about. I couldn't l- 'DON'T YOU DARE THINK THAT WORD, EDWARD!' I screamed at myself. This had to be a trick, a false indication that this could be my... 'EDWARD, STOP!' I ordered myself. Then, more reasonably 'What you're thinking is impossible. Only another demon could be your-'

This thought calmed me for a moment. But why had I bitten her? It certainly was not to feed. A thought creeped into my brain. 'To mark her.' To mark her? I pondered this for a minute. Of course! I was in charge of her. It was me and me alone who could give her orders. And she had to follow them. But I'd never "marked" my victims before... Perhaps it was because I didn't care if my brothers tortured them as well. But why did I care now?

'Stop Edward!' I cautioned myself again. Perhaps I was overanalyzing this. After all, was it so wrong to want my own toy? One my brothers could not touch? The matter all boiled down to this: I was being selfish. I wanted her all to myself.

Now though, as the matter was settled, I realized that the taste of blood I had gotten had made me hungry. I flew off to find an unsuspecting victim.

BPOV:

I gingerly touched the spot on my neck where Edward had bitten me. He had definitely surprised me. He didn't seem like someone who would do this sort of thing, although he'd been very careful. In fact, it hadn't even hurt at all. The bite itself had seemed almost gentle, like he wasn't trying to hurt me. What was he trying to do? That's what made me wonder.

The weirdest thing was that he ran out so quickly. It had been as if he hadn't realized what he'd been doing; like he'd been taken by surprise too.

The bite had left me feeling a bit dizzy and out of breath, as if I'd been kissed. The strange thing was, it wasn't like when I'd kissed Jake. Of course, that had been all for show. I didn't even like Jake like that. But still, the bite felt nicer than any kiss I'd ever gotten. I can't quite explain it. It had... comforted me somehow.

Even now, running my fingers over the spot, I shivered a little. There were two perfect little vampire tooth marks on my neck made by a real vampire, and I wasn't in full freak-out mode. Instead, I felt fine. As if it were perfectly normal to walk around with demon drill marks in your neck.

I lie down on my bed and stared up at the ceiling. I wondered about Edward. Had he been embarassed? He must have been. Why else would he run away? Was he not allowed to bite me? Was it because my soul was in his care? A hundred different questions floated through my head. Just when I thought I had one answered, another would take it's place. It had been more than three hours since the bite, and I still wasn't any closer to an answer.

I jumped when I heard my phone ring. I picked it up. "Hello?"

"Hey Bell, it's me, Jake."

I groaned. "Yeah?" I asked. "What's up?"

"Well, I thought that maybe since you like me so much, we could go out this weekend."

"Jake, that's really-"

"My dad says he's okay with us dating, but no more of what happened tonight."

"Jake." I said. "I'm grounded."

"Oh. Well, maybe the next weekend?" He asked hopefully.

I rolled my eyes. "Jake, Charlie grounded me, but he didn't say for how long."

"Oh, well maybe some other time then. Bye for now Bell."

"Bye Jake." I said, then hung up. Jake was nice enough, and he was kinda fun to hang around with. I just couldn't picture him as a boyfriend.

As I settled back down into my bed, my thoughts returned to Edward. I touched the bite on my neck again, and drifted off to sleep.

BELLA'S DREAM

Bella is in her room, waiting for Edward. She is wearing a long white old-fashioned dress. Edward enters the room through the window, and sits down beside her. He stares into her eyes, mesmerizing her. "My love." He says. "I've been waiting a long time to find you. And now, you are mine. He leans over her, drawing closer and closer to her neck.

She feels his teeth on her neck. "Bite me." She whispers, wanting to feel his teeth sink in once more. "Bite me!"

Edward slowly sinks his teeth into her neck and she moans with pleasure. Suddenly, a large wolf enters the room. "Demons must die!" It hollers, then attacks Edward.

"No!" Bella screams.

END DREAM

""No!" I heard myself scream. Then I could feel my sheets under me. It had been a dream. I had just dreamed the whole thing. Edward wasn't here. And there was no giant wolf.

I walked into the bathroom and splashed some cool water on my face. After I'd dried it with a towel, I looked at myself in the mirror. I thought I'd caught a glimpse of a shadow, but it must have just been my imagination.

**That's all for now. I'll try to make chapter five a bit longer. Anyhow, please review and sent torture suggestions.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys! Here's chapter 5. I finally have an idea as to where I want this story to go. :) And I can't thank my reviewers enough. You encouragement spurs me to continue! Thank you so much! **

**-Vampiremoon22**

The next day in Hell...

EPOV:

"But Emmett, I need you to take her off my hands." I argued with my brother. "I don't have time to have her do the necessary evils that have to be done." I lied.

"No can do bro. I've got two victims already that I have to keep tabs on. Maybe Jasper can take care of your chick."

I growled. "You're a lot of help."

Emmett just smiled and ran off. I left to find Jasper and found him in one of our fire pits with his own victim. "Sure Ed, I can take on one more. Just watch and make sure Mike here doesn't escape. And I'll go up and have a look at her."

He left and returned a few moments later. "You bit her?" He asked me, surprised.

"It was an accident. I wasn't think..."

"No, you _bit _her!" He said again. "You bit her and you didn't drain her. You released vampire endorphins into her. And the bite kinda looks like a mate bite."

There. He'd said it. The word I'd struggled all night to avoid thinking. What was I going to do now? What was I supposed to tell him?

"Look dude, if you mate with a human..."

"I KNOW JASPER, OKAY?" I shouted. "I KNOW!"

"What are you gonna do? I can't handle her now, man. That bite says she's off limits to everyone but you."

"What? No. That's impossible. She can't be a mate. She-she'd have to be an immortal. Or at least some kind of mythical being. I'm not going to accept that. I simply bit her to mark her."

"It could be possible."

"It _is _possible!" I snapped. I left then and returned to Earth. "Mate." I muttered to myself. Then I laughed, trying to shake off the notion. Jasper could be so... weird at times. Humans can NOT be mates to vampires. We would kill them.

I stopped short as I realized where I was. I was standing outside the Swan house. Still muttering, I pushed open the door and let myself in. Bella's father was not at home. Bella would be returning to school the following day. I walked up the stairs and into her room.

I stared down at her sleeping form. I examined the bite on her neck. I could see how Jasper could confuse it with a mate bite, but upon closer examination, it was clearly just a marking bite. It was strange that upon determining this, a wave of relief didn't flood through my entire body. It was comforting however to know the mark would be gone soon. Any of my kind would immediately smell my marked territory and back off.

The girl stirred and woke without a sound. She stared up at me and... smiled? No one-no human anyhow- had ever been happy to see me. Least of all, a girl when I was standing in their room watching them sleep. "Edward," She said groggily. "I'm glad you're here." She sat up.

"You shouldn't be." I told her darkly.

"I know. But I was wondering..." She bit her lip and pointed to the bite mark on her neck. "I thought you could tell me why..."

"It's nothing." I said quickly. "I was simply marking you."

"Marking me." She repeated. "Why?"

"You're mine."

She stared up at me with wide eyes.

"No!" I corrected. "I.. didn't mean it like that."

"Then what?"

"You're mine to torture." I was talking quickly again. "No one else can tell you what to do."

"Oh." Was I imagining things, or did my last words seem to disappoint her?

"Well, go ahead and order away." She said, flopping back down onto her pillows.

"What?"

"Isn't that what you came here for?"

"Yes! Of course!" I lied.

She glared at me quizzically. "You're sure?" She asked. "'Cause I'm in no rush to be tortured."

I smiled. "I'm sure you're not. Get ready. We're going out."

LATER:

Finding trouble to get Bella into hadn't been the hard part. The hard part had been ordering her to do things. I'd taken her to the local park. There, I had her steal an older woman's purse, kill a rodent with her bare hands, and push children out of swings. The look of pain in her eyes as she did these things... almost pained me.

As I thought back on the day's events, a thought creeped it's way into my head. Something our father had told my brothers and me. "True mates can sense how their mate is feeling. If one is happy, the other will be as well. If one is sad and lonely, so the other shall be."

"That's enough!" I yelled into the darkness. I've heard more than enough of this "mate" nonsense! I needed something to get her off my mind.

I flew up to Earth. I knew exactly what I needed to forget about this hunan girl, if only for the night.

**There is was. How'd you guys like it? Please review and let me know! : ) Also, I'm hoping to have the next chapter up in a few days.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey everyone! Sorry this update took a few days. Anyway though, here's chapter six, enjoy! Thanks to all my reviewers too! Good reviews help a lot! : )**

EPOV:

I walked into the bar with high hopes that I could find a poor, innocent young woman to get Bella off my mind. I would seduce her, then I would drain her blood. I had my pick of several and finally selected a cute blonde sitting alone at the bar. "Hello." I said, sitting on the stool next to her and smiling. She smiled back at me and returned my greeting.

"Hi. My name's Jessica."

"Edward." I told her. "Can I buy you a drink?"

"Sure. I'll have a martini."

I waved the bartender over. "Martini for the lady and I'll have a glass of red wine."

He nodded and left. "So," I went on. "Tell me about yourself."

* * *

><p>BPOV:<p>

The next morning, as I got ready for school, I looked in the mirror at the bite on my neck. It didn't seem to be healing. I decided to cover it up with a turtleneck sweater for now. The weather was cold and rainy as it usually was, so a sweater would be appropriate and no one would question it. I almost expected Edward to show up with some evil plan for today, but he wasn't here, even after I'd double checked. Maybe he'd turn up at school.

I ate breakfast and hurried out the door to school. My friends all asked how I was doing and how my dad was. I told them that we were both doing fine and that Charlie had recovered fully.

I thought about Edward mostly and wondered when he would turn up again. When I hadn't seen him by my fourth hour class I really started to wonder. He could definitely find evil things for me to do around here.

About halfway throught my fifth hour class, I was called to the office. They'd gathered my homework for the week I'd missed. When I walked through the door, there was a really tall kid blocking my way to the receptionist's desk. "Escuse me?" I said and tapped his shoulder.

"Oh, sorry." He said, and turned to face me. "Bells?" He exclaimed, surprised.

I stared up at him for a moment. "Jake?" I asked. "Is that you?"

"Yeah." He smiled.

"Did you um.. have a growth spurt or something?"

He chuckled. "You might say that. Hey, what's that?" He pointed to my neck. To the exact spot where Edward had bitten me.

I glanced down. Shit! My sweater had slipped, revealing just the smallest bit of the bite mark. "Oh, that? It-it's nothing." I told him, trying to cover it up again.

"Bella's got a hickey." He teased and reached over to pull the neck of the sweater down again. He studied the mark for a minute, scowling. "Bella? Where'd you get this?" He asked, concerned.

A-a guy." I said, not entirely lying.

He bent down close to my neck and sniffed the mark. "Bella, do you even know what this is?" He seemed worried now. "Look, I'm gonna see if they'll let you leave with me. You have to come with me right now, okay?"

"Why?" I asked him. "I feel fine."

"Bell, you're gonna have to trust me, ok?"

I stared at him questioningly.

The receptionist returned to her desk and I heard Jake ask if he could take me home. Her told her I wasn't feeling well and that he was a friend of the family. She said that as long as I could confirm what he was saying, I could go with him. I told her that he was telling the truth and faked feeling a little queasy. Jake and I left the school and he took me to his car.

After I was in the car I asked him what was going on and why he was so worried about a little bite mark. He just said that I was in a lot of trouble and that his dad would be able explain everything.

We drove all the way over to La Push where Jacob lived with Billy. The whole time I was wondering why a tiny bite was so bad. It was just Edward that had bitten me. And besides, it would heal soon. I didn't understand what the big deal was.

We arrived at Jake's house and he hurried me in to see a waiting Billy in the living room. He'd called him on his cell phone and explained the situation.

Once we'd arrived, Billy demanded that I show him the bite. I pulled my sweater down and showed him. He examined it carefully, as Jacob had done. He turned to Jacob and said, "Call Sam and the others. This is serious." Turning back to me, he asked, "Do you know the being that bit you Bella?" When I didn't answer, he asked, "Do you know what he was?"

Jacob had left to call Sam. I didn't know who Sam or the "others" were that Billy had mentioned, but they were starting to creep me out. "Look," I said. "It's about time for me to be getting home..." I edged closer to the door.

"Bella, this is serious." He stated, looking directly into my eyes and sending a shiver down my spine. "Sit down. We need to talk.

* * *

><p>Over the next hour, Billy explained to me about the demons of Hell. He also explained why he thought I was in danger and what the bite on my neck meant. Jacob's friends arrived one by one. They also sat and listened to Billy as he told his tale.<p>

Once everyone had arrived and Jacob introduced Bella, Billy began a new story.

* * *

><p>"And it is said that whenever evil threatens us again, the decendants shall also take on the form of the wolf to protect us." Billy concluded. He looked directly at me then. "And so, now we know why the wolf's blood has become active once again. And in these seven youths before you, Isabella Swan, it flows just as powerfully as it ever has."<p>

I gasped loudly. "Jake! You're a-a we-werewolf!"

"Guilty." He said, grinning.

"They have changed so they can protect us all. But mostly you Bella. For you are in the greatest danger." Billy told me.

"No. That can't be true!" I exclaimed. "He said he only bit me to mark me! I-it'll be gone soon!"

"I'm afraid not. The bite will not fade for some time. You see, Bella, it is the mark of a mate."

**So, did you like? Please review and let me know! :)**

**-vampiremoon 22**


	7. Chapter 7

**So anyway, this chapter is going to get a little bit hotter. This is my first attempt at a sex scene, so please let me know if you like or hate it, and what you like or hate about it. Also, I'm a little shy about writing sex stuff, so if you don't like what I wrote, please don't comment too harshly. If you don't like it, I could redo the chapter. It's all up to you!**

**Also, many thanks to everyone who's reviewed so far. :)**

**-Vampiremoon22**

BPOV:

Jacob drove me home later. I was going over everything he and Billy had told me in my mind. Edward was a vampire. I'd guessed that much. Jacob was a werewolf. Edward and Jacob were sworn enemies. Edward had marked me as his mate. And none of this worried me as much as it probably should have. Billy, Jake, and the others had told me I was in mortal danger, but I couldn't see how. Edward had made me do mean things, but he hadn't hurt me. I would talk to him about all of this when I saw him again. One way or another, we would straighten everything out.

Jake dropped me off at home and I walked inside. I looked around again to see if Edward was there. Nope. Deciding we could talk later, I got to work making dinner.

EPOV:

Even after I'd drained Jessica of every drop of blood she had I still was not satisfied. I craved something more. My mind wandered to the Swan girl. What was she doing now? I wondered if she was thinking of me. I wanted to see her. I needed to see her. I told myself that I would only be checking on her. I would make no contact with her whatsoever. I transformed to my bat self and flew to her home.

I found her in her room, sitting at her desk working on what must have been school work. 'That's my Bella, smart and studious.' I thought and perched on a tree. I watched her as she read aloud to herself from a textbook. Her eyes studied the page. Then she turned and wrote her answer to some question in her notebook. In doing this, a single lock of hair strayed from the others and fell across her eyes. Brushing it back, she turned and stared out her window. She must have spotted me because she stood then and walked over. Plucking me up from the branch, she began stroking the back of my head. She sat down on her bed and I let her continue this for a moment before changing back to my human form.

She leaned backward unto her pillows and suddenly I knew what she was asking. Slowly, I leaned over her, brushing her lips with my own. She moaned softly as I leaned in and our lips met once more. My hands, moving on their own, reached up and began to slide her shirt upward. She smiled up at me and in that same instant I knew her desires mirrored mine.

It was all so clear in this one moment: this was truly my mate.

BPOV:

I reached up to him, slipping his shirt up and over his head and shoulders. I let my hands run over his perfectly sculpted abs. God, he was hot! I pulled him closer to me. He was beautiful at this moment. I needed him. How had I lived for so long, never even dreaming he existed? I could not know. But right now, all that mattered in my world, all I wanted, all I needed was Edward.

I reached down to unbutton his jeans. It was obvious he needed to be free from their confines. I was getting wetter by the minute, anticipating what was to come for us. I wanted to feel him inside of me. I wanted to shout it out for the whole world to hear: I was Edward's mate and no one else's! Tonight would confirm this. I would officially be his forever.

EPOV:

Once her shirt was completely off, I had my first real glimpse of her full figure. She always seemed to wear clothes that were too large to show off her wonderful body. Perhaps tomorrow, I would have her wear something more... provacative. Yes, this would suit her well.

I reached forward, toward her full breasts to unhook her bra. It was a "cute" piece of clothing. You could unhook it from the front and it had a lace trim around the edges. For now though, and for awhile after, she would not require it's presence. I removed it and discarded it to a small pile of dirty clothing near her closet. Finally, she allowed me to remove her panties.

She was entirely nude now. And I swear to God, she was the most beautiful creature I had ever set eyes upon. I've heard that vampires can stare into human's eyes and mesmorize them. But looking at her now, I knew I was the one being dazzled.

BPOV:

"Edward..." I moaned. "Oh, Edward. Please." I closed my eyes. "I want you." I whispered into his ear.

I watched as his hand neared the spot I most wanted to be touched. Slowly, gently he inserted his forefinger, I gasped in surprise, but willed him to continue. While moving in and out of me, he reached up with his other hand and cupped my right breast. He gently squeezed the nipple. He leaned in closer and his tongue suddenly flicked out and over the place his hand had been.

Then, he pulled his finger out of me and spoke softly. "Are you ready?" He asked. I nodded. I was more than ready. As he slowly slid himself into me, he placed a hand over my mouth. "Ssh." He whispered. "This may hurt a bit at first." I nodded. I was ready. Slowly, he pulled out and back in again.

He pushed his erection further into me and I whimpered loudly. "Ssh." He said again. He brushed away some stray hair that had fallen across my face. Then, leaning down, he crushed my lips with a passionate kiss.

"Edward?" I asked. He paused for a moment and looked into my eyes. "Bite me." It was not a request. I was not asking him. I was telling him. I longed to feel his teeth in my neck. I knew it would feel just like the last time. I needed to feel that way again.

Edward's thrusts were getting faster, harder. I was getting closer and closer to... "Oh, Edward!"

EPOV:

I tried to concentrate on what I was doing. I could not bite her when my body was this vulnerable. If I lost control... It was too great a risk. I could not...

"Bite me Edward." She purred again. I looked down at her. In all my existance, in the many places I have been, I'd never seen a creature as glorious as the one before me now. I knew at that moment, staring into the precious emeralds that were her eyes, I could deny her nothing. She had some sort of power over me.

Closing my eyes tightly, I willed myself to back away. When I opened them again, I found myself inches from the scent of rich warm blood. I could control myself no longer. I opened my mouth, fangs bared and bit.

Seth's POV:

**(A/N): Come on, do you honestly think Jacob would leave Bella alone, knowing there was an "evil" vampire on the loose? Also, I'm adding this part to this chapter to make it a bit longer. But I think SPOV will be a one-time thing in this story. Just to clear up any confusion. Sorry. :) )**

I woke, yawned, and scratched at an annoying itchy spot on my back. Jacob had assigned me first watch of Bella and her house. My new wolf's instincts had me on high alert. I looked around, expecting nothing. My eyes ached. I would resume my nap in a moment, once I confirmed everything was okay.

It hit me as soon as I took a step in the direction of the house. A pungent odor assulted my nose. I sniffed around and soon discovered the source of the odor. It was wafting down from the open upstairs window. It was the strongest here. There was only one thing it could be. Vampire. I wrinkled my nose in disgust.

I had to alert the others. I called out to them through our mind link. 'Hey guys, I got something over here! It smells like it could be a vampire!'

'Stay where you are.' Sam called back. 'We'll send Jacob and Quil to back you up.'

'Okay.' I said. I heard sounds coming from inside the house. I listened harder. With my wolf hearing, I could pick up most of what was being said.

I heard, "Edward, bite me!" As well as sounds like someone was... Oh. My. God! 'Uh, guys? Hurry! I think he's...'

'Get in there NOW!' Jacob growled in my head. I could hear Sam trying to calm him down. Sam finally gave the order for me to go in alone. He said that he would be here in one minute.

I climbed a nearby tree and entered through the window. The smell of vampire was everywhere! I saw them, lying there on the bed. They were both completely naked. And there in my sight was the offending vampire. I watched helplessly as he bent down and bit her.

Then he sat back up, Bella's red blood dripping from his white fangs. He caught sight of me. I would have attacked, except he vanished then, down to the pitts of Hell where he belonged.

**So, I'm almost afraid to ask. *closes eyes and braces self.* What did you guys think? Please don't be to harsh in your criticism, although I will appreciate tips and stuff. Thanks. Please review! **

**-Vampiremoon22**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys, I'm still here! I'm still updating! I hope I haven't lost readers due to my not updating quickly. So sorry( TT ) I'm busy moving right now too. And my computer's not being good. The phone line's messed up too. (Yes, I have dial-up. *Sigh.*) So, it's been pretty tough. But, I've managed to write chapter 8! Please enjoy and be patient for chapter 9.**

**-Vampiremoon22**

BPOV:

I stared up at the boy I'd met only hours before. "S-Seth?" I asked. I blinked several times. "What are you doing here?" I looked around. "In. My. Room?" I stared at him quizically.

"Isabell-"

"Bella." I corrected instinctively. Jacob had forgotten to mention the fact that I hated my full name.

"Bella." He modified. "Do you... remember what you were doing a few minutes ago?"

"I was asleep before you came rushing in..." I paused as I saw him shaking his head. "I had a good dream." Still, Seth's head moved from side to side. "I-I was dreaming. Wasn't I?"

He stared at me. "He was here Bella."

"Here?" I started to get up. "Then that means..." Seth's eyes got wide as I sat up. It was then that I saw the clothes I had been wearing. They were strewn across the top of a small pile of dirty laundry. Embarrassed, I pulled blankets over myself to conceal my naked body.

"Did I..." I began.

"Oh, yeah." He said, nodding.

I heard a heavy rush of footsteps on the stairs then. "What?" I asked.

"It's just Sam and Jake." Seth said, shrugging.

"What?" I asked again.

Seth sighed. "Look, Jake was worried about you, so he sent me over here to keep an eye on things."

"Keep them out!" I told him. "At least give me time to get dressed!" I was yelling now. I completely wrapped myself in my blankets and ran into my bathroom. From inside, I yelled. "Go to the kitchen! I'll be down in 20 minutes!"

I heard Seth and the others march back down the stairs and released the breath I'd been holding. I turned on the water in the shower, as hot as I could stand it, and stepped in.

Had it really happened? Did Edward and I...? I reached up to my neck to wash it, and felt what must've been a new bite. I smiled, rembering the "dream". It couldn't have been a dream, I realized. My memories were too real, too vivid. I remembered the way he held me, the way he kissed me. I was his mate. Forever.

I stood in the shower awhile, just letting the water wash over me. I would have to see him again. Soon. A sudden blast of cold water told me it was time to face Jacob and the others. I had no doubt I would see Edward again tonight. I could wait that long. I hoped.

I toweled off and got dressed. I was a few minutes late going downstairs. I heard Jacob growl. "She should be here by now." I walked down our long staircase and into the kitchen where they were all waiting.

Jacob was the first to speak. "What were you thinking?" He practically yelled. "Didn't it occur to you that that monster could've killed you!"

Sam placed a hand on Jake's shoulder. "Calm down Jacob. She's still alive." Turning toward me, he asked, "Did the vampire bite you again?" I nodded. "Let me see."

I pulled my hair back and showed him the mark on my neck where Edward had bitten me. He studied the bite carefully. Finally, he said, "Bella, is your dad home?"

I shook my head. "He had to work a double shift."

"We'll be able to watch you better if you're closer to us. I'm going to have to insist that you come back to La Push with us.

"No." I told him. "No. He'll be back. I have to-"

"Bell!" Jacob grabbed me by the shoulders and shook me. "You can not love a vampire! He's a fucking leech! All he wants to do is drain your blood!"

I struggled and he let me go to avoid hurting me. I looked him in the eyes and said. "I do love Edward. I'm his mate."

Jake was about to grab me again when Sam spoke up. "I wonder... How is it that he didn't kill you?"

"What? He didn't hurt me at all." I told him. I held out my arms for him to examine.

"Yes, but you see, when a demon loses control, it's natural instincts take over. Edwin is-"

"Edward." I corrected, cutting him off.

He smiled, but I could tell he was growing impatient with me. "Edward." He emphasized the word. "With him being a vampire, his natural instinct is to bite and to kill. Especially humans. He could easily have drained your blood when he bit you." He motioned toward my neck. "What I don't understand is why he didn't. It's happened before." He paused for a moment to take a breath. "Vampires usually only mate with other magical beings because of this. How is it that he could mate with you, and not even scratch you?"

Seth spoke up. "Maybe she's a magical creature." The others stared at him.

Finally, Sam said, "It could be possible. But that would mean one of your parents are magic as well. I know chief Swan. No offense Bella, but he's far from magic."

"None taken." I mumbled.

"What about your mom, Bella?" Jake asked.

"I don't know much about her." I admitted. "She left when I was 2. She ran away with some guy named Phil." I sighed. "Look guys, I'm not magic. I-I'm normal."

"Do you have pictures?" Seth asked.

I nodded. "Why?" I asked.

"There are a few tell-tale signs of a magical creature." Sam told me. "For instance, vampires kind of sparkle in bright sunlight."

"And wolves are really hairy." Seth offered helpfully.

I smiled at them. I knew they meant well. They were just trying to protect me. But, I knew what I was doing. I wanted to be with Edward. And I knew in my heart that there wasn't any force on Earth or in Hell itself that could keep him from me now.

EPOV:

I wandered around in a daze for awhile, remembering my night with Bella. I smiled at the thought of her.

One thing that kept playing on my mind was: How could I have mated with her and not drained her blood. I left my room to find Emmett. This sort of thing had once happened to him.

I found him eventually. He was on Earth, in a park with a torture victim. His charge had climbed a tree and was awaiting further instructions.

I walked over and sat on the bench next to my brother. "Hey Ed." He said, turning to look at me. "What's up?"

I sighed. This wasn't going to be easy. "Em, do you remember that human girl? The one you thought was your mate?"

Emmett's eyes darked at the mention of her. "You mean Ashley? Of course I remember. Why?"

"You know I'm in charge of a human girl, right?" He stared at me. "Well, I think..."

"Don't do it man!" He grabbed my shirt collar. "You'll kill her!" He started shaking me.

"Em. Emmett!" I reached up and slapped his left cheek. "Calm down! I- I already did."

My brother's eyes got wide. "You killed her!" He yelled. A group of children playing nearby heard at stopped to stare.

I slapped Emmett again. "I told you to calm down! I didn't kill her."

He stared at me in shock. "You didn't kill her? How? I mean, every human we've tried to mate with..."

"I know. That's why I came to you. Do you know why?"

Emmett just shook his head. "We'll have to go ask dad. He'll know what's going on."

Our father was the oldest and wisest vampire in Hell. If anyone knew anything about what was happening, it would be him.

We returned to Hell and went to see our father. Jasper heard me and Em talking, so we filled him in on the situation. When we found dad, he was in the kitchen. He had just eaten a large meal. This was possibly the best time to approach him.

After we explained what was going on, he took us to his personal library and sat us down to tell us a story.

"Yay, storytime!" Emmett jumped up and down and clapped like a human two-year-old. I elbowed him in the ribs.

Once we were all sitting, our dad began his tale. "A very long time ago, a vampire from Hell encountered a human girl..."

As I listened to the tale, I realized that the main points in the story were not so different from my own situation. A vampire who thought a human could be his mate. He didn't want to kill her because he loved her. He lost control one night, but he didn't kill her.

"...The vampire searched everywhere he could think of for an answer to his question." Dad went on. "Finally, he discovered one. The human wasn't entirely human. Her father was a magical warlock."

A human. Magic? How was that possible? Jasper suddenly asked the question I was pondering. "How can a human be magic?"

"Humans have their own sorts of magic." Our father answered. "For example, we know of werewolves. They are human until they reach their adolesent stage."

We all shuddered at the thought of werewolves. They were our only natural enemy. "I thought all werewolves died off years ago." Jasper said.

"They did." Emmett told him.

"Werewolf blood still runs through the veins of their decendents." Our father replied. "If they sense danger, the wolves could arise to threaten us once more."

We all shuddered again as we thought about werewolves. But my thoughts were mostly of Bella. The only explaination I had was that she decended from a magical human. I wondered what it was. A warlock perhaps? Like in dad's story. No. I recalled that chief Swan had been struck down by a bullet. The magic then would have to come from her mother. I would return to her tonight. Maybe she could answer some of my questions. One thing was for certain: no one, not even a werewolf, would keep me from being with her now.

**Hey, how'd you like? Just a reminder: it might be awhile before I update. I apologize for the delay. We were foreclosed on and have to move. So, I've been busy packing and stuff. But I do plan on updating whenever I can. Once again, I'd like to say I'm sorry. Also, thank you for all the reviews so far! They make me happy! : )**

**-Vampiremoon22**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey guys! I finally have chapter 9! Yay! I hope this'll be enough to hold you for a few more days. My family is still in the process of moving. (Very tough work as we have a lot of stuff. {Mostly my stuffed animals and Furbys :) } ) Anyhow, please sit back and enjoy chapter 9. Also, thanks to all reviewers. If you reply to this chapter, I'll know I haven't lost you! : )**

**-Vampiremoon22**

BPOV:

Jake and the others had finally let me be for awhile. I had to promise I would stay in La Push though. They were making arrangements for me to stay with Seth's sister, Leah. She was also a wolf and could alert the others if Edward showed up.

They had told me that I'd probably be staying for about a week. Maybe two weeks. The story I'd told Charlie was that I needed some "girl time" away. Luckily, he understood, and I didn't have to give him too much information. So, for now, I was alone.

I wondered if I somehow called out to Edward, could he hear me? What did I have to lose? "Edward?" I whispered. "Can you hear me? Edward?" I listened. "If you can hear me Edward, I need to see you." I chewed my thumbnail anxiously. "It's important."

Suddenly, I felt another presence in the room. It came up to me from behind and began kissing the back of my neck. "My love." He stated possessively.

Momentarily forgetting the urgency of our situation, I allowed Edward to continue. His touch felt so good. I wanted to just forget everything else and give him my full attention. I allowed him to guide me over to my bed. He shoved aside my open suitcase that I'd been packing, and sat me down gently.

"Why have you summoned me?" He asked.

"We have to talk. You remember Jacob, right?"

His eyes darkened considerably. "What about Jacob?"

"He's trying to keep us apart. He doesn't understand." I pulled him closer to me. "We have to leave!" I was afraid for him. The way the pack had been talking, it sounded as if they were going to kill him.

"Has he hurt you Bella?" He asked with concern. He started looking me over.

"No." I grabbed his face and held his head still, making him look at me. "He wants to kill you!" I said frantically.

"Don't worry love." He soothed. "He cannot kill me. I am immortal."

"But Edward, he's a wolf!" I nearly shrieked. "They told me vampires and werewolves are enemies!"

"They?" He asked, surprised. "How many are there Bella?"

"At least seven! There could be more by now!" I was starting to cry. Jacob was supposed to be my friend. I'd just found Edward, and now he was trying to kill him.

"Bella, I need you to hold my hand and close your eyes. I'm taking you somewhere safe."

"You can open your eyes now." I opened my eyes and blinked when I heard Edward's voice.

"Where are we?" I asked, looking around.

"This is where I live." He told me. "What do you think of it?"

"This is Hell?" I asked, surprised. "I expected it to be..." I paused for a second to think of a word. "Hotter."

Edward chuckled. "Only in the fire pits." He assured me. "But we are far from those." He moved around the room. "This is my place. You'll be safe here. You'll find it quite similar to Earth. We have food. We have television. We even have bathrooms that are much like the ones on Earth. You should be comfortable."

After I looked around for a few minutes, Edward spoke again. "I have to go and speak with my father and brothers. Feel free to look around. You may help yourself to anything. I shall return soon." And with that, he was gone.

Jacob's point of view:

I pulled into the Swan's driveway and I immediately smelled it. Vampire. I tried to tell myself that it was only the remnants from it's last visit, but the smell was strong. As if it had just been here. I made myself calm down a little. I knew Bella had a good head on her shoulders. I also knew she trusted me. If I asked her to stay away from vampires, she would. Wouldn't she?

It wasn't like this was her fault. That leech had gotten to her somehow. Maybe he'd used his mesmerizing abilities to make her think she loved him. But I knew Bella better than to believe that she'd fallen for a bloodsucker. At least she was safe for now. And Leah had agreed to help keep her safe until that leech was dead. Once it was gone, the spell would be broken and she would return to normal.

Chief Swan let me in. Bella had told him that we were having a bonfire tonight at the beach, then Leah would drive her to her place. Charlie was leaving too. He was going to eat out tonight since Bella wouldn't be there to cook dinner. He was a horrible cook and he knew it.

He headed out the door and I called up to see if Bella was ready yet. No answer. I called again. Still nothing. Worried, I ran up the stairs and to her room. I knocked. When I heard nothing, I opened the door. "Bella?" I saw a half-full suitcase lying on the bed. "Bella!" I checked her bathroom. No one was there. I walked back to her suitcase and sniffed the air. The vampire odor was strongest here.

He must have run off with her. Where would I go if I were a leech? If I was trying to keep her away from a werewolf? Suddenly, I realized. He had taken her to Hell!

EPOV:

As soon as I found my brothers, I made them follow me to find dad. "What's up Ed?" Emmett asked.

"We've got trouble." I said in a gruff voice. "We have to find dad and gather the others."

"What's going on?" Jasper wanted to know.

"I'm not going to explain myself a hundred times!" I growled. "I'm going to wait until everyone's gathered.

We found our father soon. I told him we needed to call a meeting. He nodded and sent Emmett and Jasper to spread the word: Meeting in 30 minutes. Everyone must attend. In the meantime, I told dad what I'd learned.

Half an hour later, everyone had gathered in the center of our town. Our father spoke to them. "My son Edward has discovered something we've all been fearing for many years. Something that threatens our way of life, and even our very existance. A pack of werewolves has been discovered near Forks, Washington." The crowd gasped loudly. "However, I do not believe there is cause for panic. The pack is still in it's beginning. From what Edward has learned, there are only around 7 members. If we can take care of them now, there will be less to deal with in the future."

A cheer arose from the crowd. He went on. "We need volunteers to fight." He scanned the crowd. Several big, strong vampires stepped forward, my brothers and I among them. I could fight. But in this war, I could fight with the power of a thousand vampires. I would be fighting to protect Bella.

**Did you like? Please review and let me know! Thank you!**

**-Vampiremoon22**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey guys! I'm still here. I just had to wait for the phone line to be hooked up so I could update... (dial-up. Grr!) Anyhow, I hope you enjoy this chapter. I'm sorry this update took so long. :( Thanks for all of my reviews so far. I'll definitely try to make future updates quicker. **

**Just one more thing. We may finally find out what type of creature Bella's mom is. Yay!**

**-Vampiremoon22**

BPOV:

Edward hadn't returned yet. And it was getting pretty late. I heard my stomach growl. He'd told me I could help myself to anything, so I walked to his kitchen. I peered into the refrigerator and found that most of the stuff looked similar to the food that humans eat. I decided on a salad and walked to the table to eat it.

I wondered where Edward was. I was starting to feel sort of lonely. Not that I minded too nuch. I was alone most of the time. I didn't have too many friends. Speaking of friends, I wondered if Jacob was worried about me. I wished I could make him understand. What would happen now though? I couldn't hide down here forever. I knew Charlie would get worried if I never returned. I had to go back and face Jacob and the wolves eventually.

I knew the wolves were set on killing Edward and any other vampires there were. And I knew that the vampires would defend themselves. I wondered if somehow, I could get both sides to listen to me. If we could at least form some sort of truce. I couldn't help but feel a little guilty. Ok, a lot guilty. This was my fault after all. If I'd never sold my soul to the devil, I'd never have met Edward. If I'd never met Edward, Jake and the others would never have felt the need to protect me from him.

This mess was my fault, I decided. And somehow I was going to fix it!

EPOV:

We'd decided that we would go to Earth tomorrow to fight the wolves. Every single one of the volunteers had put on a brave face as we prepared for the task at hand. But I knew that there wasn't one among us who wasn't remembering the horror stories we'd all heard as children. Werewolf. The very word still made me shudder.

It's funny. Most humans think that vampires are afraid of nothing. We are strong and fast. We can mezmerize humans and drain them of their blood without a second thought. This is true. Mostly. There are few things vampires fear, but they do exist. Werewolves. The biggest fear of most of our kind. We assumed, somewhat arrogantly, that the threat from wolves had been gone forever. I suppose it's true what humans say about 'assuming'.*

I finally returned home after a long night. I found Bella asleep on my sofa. Smiling, I gently lifted her and carried her into my guest bedroom. I laid her down on the bed and covered her with the blanket. I left her and walked to my kitchen. I didn't feel tired, so I'd decided to go up to Earth for awhile to hunt. It was a bit risky, considering the situation, but I would hunt far from Washington. I wrote a note for Bella in case she woke while I was out. I left then, and went to Earth to hunt.

BPOV:

I woke up in the middle of the night and looked around. This wasn't my room. Oh, I remembered. Edward. I yawned and got out of bed. He must've tucked me in. How sweet. I walked into the kitchen to get a glass of water. I saw a note pinned up on the refrigerator. It read:

_Dearest Bella,_

_If you wake and find I am away, do not worry._

_I have gone to Earth to hunt. _

_I will return soon._

_All my love,_

_Edward_

I smiled, got my water, and went back to bed. I sipped the water slowly and thought about how I could stop the ensuing fight. Obviously, I should talk to Edward first, but what would I say to make him listen? At least I knew Edward _would _listen to me. I didn't want anyone to get hurt. It was pretty dumb, in my opinion that the wolves and vampires were preparing to fight. Over what? Edward hasn't hurt me. Jacob hasn't hurt me. I knew they hated each other, but to fight without cause... It just seemed pointless.

As I leaned back on the pillows, I realized that maybe there was a way. I sat back up slowly and began to plot my next course of action.

It had occured to me that I might be able to return to Earth by myself. All this time, I'd been thinking that it was magic that allowed Edward to pass through the barriers. If this were the case, I may have inherited enough magic from my mom to be able to do the same. I wasn't sure how do "float" through the dimentions though. Maybe if I concentrated hard enough... I closed my eyes and focused on drifting up and through the ceiling.

"Ow!" I exclaimed somewhat loudly as my head slammed into the ceiling. I realized that I'd been floating several feet in the air. This broke my concentration and I fell downward until I landed on the cushiony blankets Edward had lovingly wrapped around me. "Okay." I said aloud. I could float. Why wasn't I going through walls? I sighed. Maybe if I concentrated on making myself like a ghost at the same time I concentrated on floating...

I tried. The next thing I knew, I was standing in my room. It worked! Now, all I had to do was find some pictures and get back before Edwaed noticed I was missing. I looked downstairs first. There was a small bookshelf in the living room where Charlie kept old picture albums. I selected a few and sat down to go through them. Most of them were of me. Charlie always said that when I went off to college and eventually got married and had kids, he'd rember me through the pictures when I never visited. I rolled my eyes. That was a guilt trip if I ever heard one.

I leafed through the pages of each book. Me. Charlie. Me and Charlie at Billy's surprise birthday party two years ago. Charlie and some of his cop friends. Me at the beach with a group from school. I sighed. I was getting nowhere. I needed to look further back. I returned the albums to their shelf and reached for another. This one was older. In fact, it had a layer of dust on the cover an inch thick.

I sat down to look through it. I blew the dust off the cover and opened it to the first page. I had to stifle a laugh when I saw the picture there. Charlie. My dad was dressed in a complete disco outfit. He actually had big, poofy hair and a pair of dark sunglasses to complete the look. A giggle escaped me and I covered my mouth and turned the page.

That's when I saw her. I gasped. She was beautiful! She was standing on a beach, feet in the water. It had apparantly been a windy day because her honey colored hair hair was flying in separate directions. I stared at the picture for a moment in awe. Suddenly, I felt a hand on my shoulder. "Beautiful, isn't she?"

I looked up to see my dad standing there. "Charlie!" I exclaimed in surprise. "I-I mean... dad..."

He held out his hand and I gave him the picture. He stared at it for a moment and handed it back. "My angel. Just like I remember." He said. He turned for a minute and dried his eyes that had started to mist. "You know," He continued. "She used to tell me "If you ever need me, just call my name..." I could see his eyes getting misty again. "... And I'll be there."

"Dad..."

"You know, you look so much like her." He smiled and patted my shoulder. He closed his eyes for a second. When he opened them, he said, "Hey, aren't you supposed to be in La Push?" He stared at me quizically.

"Oh, um, they haven't picked me up yet. I'm sure they'll be here soon though." I smiled. As if on cue, I heard the phone ring. Charlie went to answer it.

I thought for a minute. What had Charlie said? My angel. Was mom an Angel? Just call my name... Like I'd done with Edward? Of course! She was a magical creature... But what was her name? I flipped the picture over. Renee was all it said. Renee. That must be it! I sat there in shock. It had been so simple all this time, I realized.

I jumped when I heard Charlie's voice. "Bella! Are you okay?" He asked. This is the third time I've called you."

"Yeah. Yeah, I'm fine." I told him.

"Okay, well, that was Jake. He said they'll be here in about fifteen minutes. They're running late because of some car trouble, but they'll be here."

"Great. I should uh, go and get ready then." I said. I left and went up to my room. I decided that I would go with Jake for now. I could return to Edward's house, then come back here when Charlie was asleep and try to summon my mom. I would try to get Renee to help me keep the vampires and wolves from fighting. Maybe she could do something to help me get through to them.

Later, after Jake arrived and picked me up, and chewed me out for running away from him, he drove to Leah's house. He told her to keep a close eye on me because "the vampire" might try something. Once Leah was asleep though, I returned to Edward's place. He wasn't back yet. That was good. I went back to Earth. I was finally back in my room. Alone. I breathed a sigh of relief.

I sat on the edge of my bed and looked up toward the ceiling. "Renee." I whispered. "Renee, can you hear me? It's Bella. I need your help Renee. I closed my eyes tightly. I opened them again when I sensed that I wasn't alone. I gasped when I spotted a briliant golden light in the center of the room.

"Bella?" A soft voice came from within the light. "My Bella?"

**Well? What do you think? Was it worth waiting for? I actually got chills as I wrote that last part. I try to put myself in the character's shoes. So, when I wrote that, I tried to imagine meeting my mom for the first time. Anyhow, please review. :)**

**-Vampiremoon22**


	11. Chapter 11

BPOV:

"M... M..." I nearly choked on the word. "Mom?" I finally managed to whisper, though the word caught in my throat.

"Look at you!" She said in awe. "Oh my, how you've grown!" She walked around me, looking me over. Satisfied, she said, "Now Bella, why have you called me here?"

She listened patiently as I told her everything, about Charlie getting shot, about me selling my soul, about me and Edward being mates. And finally, about the wolves and the impending war. When I finished explaining, I was in tears. "Come here honey." I walked closer and she hugged me. "It's going to be all right. Here, dry your eyes." She waved her hand in front of my face, and suddenly, my tears were gone.

"We can stop them, but we must work quickly. Alice! She called. Another angel popped up by my mother's side. She was small, but she was beautiful. She had short dark hair and golden wings. "Rose!" A third angel appeared at Renee's other side. This one was taller. She had gorgeous wavy blonde hair. She also had a pair of golden wings.

"We're going to talk to the wolves." Mom explained. "No offense dear, but being in Hell is very depressing for angels. No need to worry, we'll be fine." She hugged me again. "You should go and talk to the vampires. When you're done, call me and let me know what happened. Let's meet back here in two hours." She kissed my forehead, then fluttered out my window with Alice and Rose.

I floated through the barrier back to Hell. I'd gotten there just in time. Edward was just getting back. "Oh, hello Bella." He said. "Were you awake?"

"Yeah. Um, Edward, we need to talk."

"I'm listening."

"You can't fight the wolves!" I blurted.

His eyes grew darker. "We have to." He explained. "Bella, if a werewolf knows there's a vampire anywhere on Earth, it'll track him down until..." He trailed off.

"And you have to go to Earth so you can hunt. Because there's no food source down here." He nodded. I continued. "And the wolves are trying to protect the humans, which are a main food source for the vampires." He nodded again.

"Hey, I've got an idea!" I said excitedly. "Have you ever tried- you know- getting blood from other creatures? You could try drinking animal blood."

"I would have to check, but I believe that any type of blood would satisfy our thirst. But yes, I see your point. Even humans eat some animals. It is possible that we could live this way."

I clapped my hands together. "And if you drink animal blood..."

"The wolves will have no reason to attack." He finished for me.

He picked me up and whirled me around. "I love you Bella!" He said, grinning. "But about the wolves?"

"Don't worry Edward, my mom's talking to them."

He started to nod as if he understood. But stopped suddenly. "Wait. Your mom?"

I nodded. "Wait til you meet her Edward!" I said excitedly. "She's so nice and sweet. And she's beautiful!"

"Wait a minute." He grabbed my hands to get my attention. "You met your mom?" He asked. "How?"

My face flushed with embarassment. "I um... went back to Earth while you were out.

His eyes widened. "You went to Earth? Bella, it's not safe!"

"Relax Edward. I didn't get hurt."

"No." He sounded a bit calmer. "But how did you get there?" He wondered.

I grinned and floated up near the barrier. "Same way as you." I explained, coming back down again. "Now if I may continue my thoughts...?" He nodded. "If the vampires only hunt animals, they still have to go to Earth to hunt, right? I suggest that you make a truce with the werewolves. You won't kill humans and they won't kill you."

"How do we know they'll keep their word?" He asked, doubtful.

I answered him with another question. "How do they know that you'll keep yours? Look, it's going to be tough for a while, but don't you think it'll be better in the long run? For both groups? Maybe it's finally time to put your differences aside and make peace."

He was silent for a few minutes, considering, letting my words sink in. He spoke again suddenly. "I'll have to run it by the others." He told me.

I hugged him. "At least try. That's all I'm asking for."

Edward left to talk with the other vampires and returned in half an hour. He was smiling at least, so things couldn't have gone too badly.

I returned to Earth soon after. Edward had insisted on joining me. 'For protection.' He'd said. I found my mom waiting in my room. She looked up and smiled. "The highest ranking wolves have agreed to meet with the highest ranking vampires to draw up a peace treaty." She explained.

"That's wonderful!" I exclaimed. "Did they say when?"

"Whenever the vampires are ready. But they said they don't want vampires on their land. So, the talks will have to take place in Forks or somewhere else entirely."

"I know a place." Edward said. "It's about ten miles from here. It's an old abandoned house in the forest. It's pretty rundown, but it'll be perfect for talks. As for when we're ready to talk, any time is fine."

"I'll go let the wolves know." Renee said. And she flew off.

I turned to Edward. "Thank you Edward." I said. "I know this won't be easy, but at least no one has to fight."

So... Tell me what you think. Please? I just hope you guys aren't too upset about me not updating in a while. . . :) Lots of reviews make me happy.

Luv,  
>-Vampiremoon22<p> 


	12. Chapter 12

**Hello everyone! I'm sorry it's been forever since I've updated. I've been pretty busy. But I'm back with the last chapter of this story! I tried not to rush it, and I tried to make it longer than this, but it kinda didn't go that way. True, there was more I could have done with this story, but I've really been itching to write some other ones. But, there may be a short sequel to this in the future. :) I hope so. Anyhow, please enjoy the last chapter.**

**BPOV:**

The vampires and wolves met and talked in the privacy of the little abandoned house in the forest. After four days, Edward emerged from the building, looking a bit disheveled. But, he held the document their treaty was written on in his hands.

"I think we can do this, Bella." He said, smiling at me. He laughed. "I really think we can do this!"

I smiled back at him. "I know you can."

He gently pushed me against a tree and our lips met. We remained like that until we heard Emmett shout, "Get a room!"

We watched as he walked straight into Rosalie. She giggled, then took the pen he was holding, and ran away.

Jasper stepped out, chatting with Alice. They were both smiling. I supposed everyone was happy that the talks were over. I knew I was.

Edward turned my face back to his, ready to resume our kiss. But someone tapped my shoulder then. I turned to see who it was. "Mom."

"I just wanted to say that it was nice to meet everyone. And how glad I am that I could help."

I turned from Edward for a moment. "It was great to meet you too mom." I nearly whispered. A small tear slid down my cheek.

"What's the matter dear?" She asked, concerned.

"It's just that I went so many years not knowing you." I said, trying unsucessfully to stop more tears from falling. "And now, you're going away again."

"Oh, honey you can summon me whenever you need me." She said. "And I'll be right there. Always. There's no need to cry."

The flow of my tears slowed, but continued to fall.

"Would you like me to stay on Earth for awhile, dear?" Mom asked.

"Well," Came a voice from behind us. "Probably at least for the wedding." We all turned to see who'd spoken. Alice.

"Who's wedding?" Edward and I asked at the same time.

Alice giggled. "Yours of course!" She exclaimed.

"Wha-?" I started.

"I've seen it." She said, pointing towards her temple.

Mom laughed. "Did I forget to mention that Alice can see the future?" She asked. "Oops." She hugged me once more.

By now my tears had stopped. I was happy. My mom was here, finally in my life. I had a wonderful mate. I had discovered good friends in Rose and Alice. And no one would be fighting. I stepped back and surveyed the entire scene. Relaxing, I finally allowed myself to think it: I was truly happy.

**I'm really sorry that was so short. But, I'm already kind of getting an idea for a sequel. :) Anyhow, I wanted to say thank you to everyone who has reviewed this story. (I can't believe I actually finished it! With help from your reviews, of course. :) )**

**I'm playing around with a few ideas for another story. I hope to have chapter 1 up in a few days. Look for it, ok. That's all for niow.**

**-Vampiremoon22**


End file.
